What Makes a Da?
by lovetowrite390
Summary: The stranger reflects on what he thinks makes a da and Ally and Marie get a surprise...
1. Chapter 1

**What Makes a Da? **

**CHAPTER ONE**

I sit and think about what makes a father more often than not. Is it simply that you had sex with a woman and she had your baby? Or is it a lot more than that?

I like to think that it is more than that. I remember back to Frankie, and I cant stop thinking about how I was a da then…About how I was _his _da. I would never hurt him, always protect him, and I would do anything for him, even now.

Right now, I am on a fishing boat in Loch Ness, and I am trying to escape thoughts of Frankie and Lizzie. Oh God Lizzie! I love her so much. I haven't felt that way in ages…Since Anabelle. Anabelle and I were over a long time ago though.

The story there in case your wondering is a simple one. We were high school sweethearts and she broke my heart for my best friend Simon. Honestly, it took me years and years to get over her. It took me looking at Frankie and Lizzie to get over her.

XXXXXX

"What in the world?" I heard a knock on the door and then I looked outside and I saw her, a little girl that had big brown eyes and straight brown hair. She didn't look much older than six.

I let her in of course. Then, she handed me a note.

_Dear Ally,_

_I tried as hard as I could to keep this mess from you, but I guess it eventually caught up. Remember back to that one summer, the summer that we were together? Well, Ally, we had a daughter. I saw you with someone else shortly after me and I thought you didn't want her, so I tried to make a life that was just her and me. However, I am terminally ill now and I cant take care of her anymore. I need you to do it, and I want her to grow up with both a mother and a father. Please take good care of her. Her name is Grace. Thank you Ally. _

_ Sheridan_

"Ally!" I shouted.

He came running. "What? What?" He looked around, panicked, thinking something really terrible had happened.

"Read this please." I handed him the note. He did and then stared at the little girl.

"Grace?" He asked her.

She nodded and slowly walked up to him. Her voice was small, but it was very sweet. "Are you my da?" She asked him.

"Yes." Ally was in tears.

"Why didn't you find me?" She asked innocently.

"I didn't know about you." Ally replied.

Grace nodded and the two embraced. I began to cry as well, God it was emotional. But I knew deep down that Ally was gonna make a great da.

XXXXXXX

WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK? REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**The second part of chapter one was from the POV of Marie ;)**

**Chapter 2**

Grace and Frankie ran along the beach, Marie and Lizzie watching them both intently. "So, she just appeared on your doorstep, nothing else?" Lizzie asked Marie.

"That's right." Marie replied. She gave a slight laugh and looked out at Grace. "She only had a note from her mother, Sheridan, who Ally dated for a short time a few years back. Apparently she never told Ally about Grace until she found out she was dying. Now, it's up to Ally and I to raise Grace." Marie explained.

Frankie and Grace kept on looking back at Lizzie and Marie as they ran, laughing and playing in the water and the sand. Frankie tried to teach Grace how to skip rocks, like the Stranger had taught him. Every time he tried to show her, she couldn't do it right.

XXX

"I'm going back." I told my friend Patrick as we docked the boat.

"Wha?" He stared at me in complete shock. "Why?"

"Because I do believe I am in love with Lizzie." I told him.

"How do ye know?" Patrick asked. "Ye thought ye was in love wit Anabelle too and she ran off with Simon!"

"Well, Lizzie is different ok!" I protested.

"Whateva ya say!" Patrick huffed. "But I get the boat!" He walked off with a total chip on his shoulder and I caught a cab to the airport.

XXX

"What was his name?" Lizzie asked Marie.

"Whose? Me brothers?" She asked.

"Yea." Lizzie replied quickly, keeping her eyes on Frankie. They were almost done playing on the beach, but Lizzie was just waiting for the answer.

"Jerry." Marie replied quickly.

Lizzie nodded. "Thanks."

"Yea. Why didn't ye ask me about it earlier?"

"I guess I was just trying to forget him earlier." She replied. "But I do believe I will never get over him."

"Well, Jerry doesn't fall in love too easily, so if ye had something special with him, you'll know it. He'll be back to tell ya exactly how he feels." Marie explained.

"That's good to know, thanks." Lizzie smiled at Marie. "Oh I hope he comes back."

"He will." Marie said with certainty.

"How can you be so certain?" Lizzie asked.

"I know me brother." Marie told her. "Come on, let's go grab dinner."

XXX

I stepped off the plane and into Ireland again. I felt so happy to be there, closer to Lizzie and Frankie. I wondered what they were up to today, where they were right this very moment. Probably out somewhere with Marie.

I called her up right when I found a payphone and told her I needed a place to stay for awhile. "Sure, my house has always been your house brother." She had told me.

I was so happy that I was going to be staying so close to Lizzie and Frankie. I got there and settled into the spare room, which was now right across the hall from Ally's daughter Grace. I guess Marie forgot to mention that little detail. The child had to keep going potty all night, which made things horrible for me since my room and the bathroom are conjoined. Of course the door was shut, but I heard her all night long. Flushing the toilet, slamming the door on her way out, waking me up, etc. This happened all night long.

I woke up late the next morning, my eyes aching from not getting enough sleep. Lizzie came over for coffee with Marie and she saw me. "Oh God." I stood in the hall only in my boxers and a t-shirt. "It's too early." I added.

Marie giggled. "Cute Jerry."

Lizzie blushed at my outfit. "It's noon. Still in your jammies?"

I nodded and found my sweats on the table. Marie had done all of our laundry the night before. "Thanks for washing these Marie."

She nodded. "Have some coffee bro, Lizzie wants to talk with ya too."

I nodded and got some coffee. I was still in a trance from how little sleep I had gotten the night before. "What's wrong?" Lizzie asked me.

"I didn't get any sleep last night. Apparently Grace had to use the restroom every five to ten minutes." I replied.

"Ah." Lizzie nodded in understanding. "Frankie got out of that stage just a few years ago, so I know the feeling."

I nodded. "I'm just so tired still. But I am so glad to see you." I smiled sweetly at her and she smiled sweetly back.

"Me too." She told me.

I smiled even wider and we continued talking along with Marie. We discussed everything from where I had been to how Grace came to live with her and Ally to Frankie and how well he was doing at speaking and hearing with the new hearing aids.

We talked all day, and when five pm rolled around, Marie suggested we all go out eating and dancing again, just like old times. Well, none of us could refuse that, so we all decided to go.

As I was changing Lizzie stood outside my closed door. "You could stay with us ya know, Frankie and me and mum. We would all love it, and we have a nice guest room, no children getting potty trained there."

I came out, all ready to go and smiled at her. "I'll consider it." I embraced her in a hug and just held her there for a few minutes. "I have missed ya so much." I whispered to her.

"I have missed you too." She admitted.

We smiled at each other and prepared to go out for dinner and dancing that night. Grace and Frankie danced with each other and Grace whispered to me that I should ask Lizzie to dance. I smiled at her as our song from the last time we had danced came on.

"May I have this dance?" I asked her.

"Most certainly." She replied. She took my hand and we danced again, same time and place as last time only this time, we already knew we were meant for each other.

At first, I was nervous and tense; but as the music played, I felt suddenly relaxed in her arms as she relaxed in mine. "I love you Lizzie, I don't think I ever stopped. And I love Frankie too, you both have become family." I told her honestly. "That's why I keep on coming back, because I love you both so much." I bent down and gently kissed her neck gently. I closed my eyes and I could tell hers' were closed too.

"I love you too Jerry." She whispered back to me. I smiled and the dance stopped, and it was right then, as we were gazing into each other's eyes, that I realized we could have a future together, an amazing life together. It might take a little more on my part, but I was going to give her all that she could have ever wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**WARNING, PG-13 RATING ON THIS ONE SIMPLY FOR SEX**

Lizzie took me home with her that night. "Jerry, I need you." She had told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. "I'm rusty, it's been such a long time." I joked with her.

Lizzie smiled widely at me and we walked the same route we had when she told me how Frankie became deaf. I remembered back to that, how I felt. I wanted to kill Frankie's real dad right then. Why would he do that to his boy? To _my boy! _Biologically he wasn't mine, but in all the ways that mattered he was.

My fingers were gently laced with Lizzie's and we continued to walk to her house. "I love you Lizzie." I told her as we were walking.

"I love you too Jerry." She replied. Frankie ran up and joined us, and we strolled along like one big family.

XXXX

As we entered my house, I was so excited. I was with Jerry, _my _Jerry! He loved me! Wow! We had been in love for so long, but I hadn't expected it to ever stick. And now, here we are, my house.

Me mum is asleep and Frankie is exhausted. Jerry hangs his jacket up and continues into the dining room. He makes himself comfortable at the table.

"I'm going to bed." Frankie signs to us.

"Good night." I say and give him a peck on the cheek. He smiles, knowing that I won't be there to tuck him in tonight. And its ok with him, he feels like a grown up now.

"How long before he's asleep?" Jerry asks.

"Oh so you do have plans for tonight." I giggle girlishly and Jerry stands up to come closer to me.

"Maybe." He smiles and wraps his arms around my waist. We kiss again, this time, we let ourselves go. I unbutton his shirt and then his pants. He scoops me up and takes me to my room. Before I know it, all my clothes are off too. I feel his lips covering every inch of me. He enters me gently and we kiss passionately. Has it really been so long since I last had sex? Yes! And it feels so good to be in the arms of the man that I really love.

I do believe I have now exhausted Jerry. He rests his head just under my chin, my legs around his waist. "Tired?" I ask as I stroke the hairs on the back of his head and neck.

"Mhm." Is all I hear. I kiss his head and close my eyes, savoring our time together as if he might just leave me again. I pray he doesn't, I don't think I could handle losing him again..

XXXX

I woke up still in Lizzie's arms. I watched her sleep for a few minutes and took in her beautiful features. I kissed her neck to wake her up. "Hmm…." She gently stirred and woke up. "Morning love." She kissed me quickly and we both stood. She grabbed her robe and put it on. She then handed me one, which I was most certainly not going to wear.

"Can you get me my clothes?" I asked. I remembered that they were still out in the dining room.

"Sure." She replied. She went and got them for me and I quickly dressed. We started breakfast and everyone in the house started waking up.

"Good morning!" Her mum came down all cheery. She must have heard us last night and knew that Lizzie was finally in love again.

"Morning," Lizzie and I say in unison.

"Breakfast is ready mum." Lizzie tells her.

"Thank ya dear." She sits at the table and dishes up. Frankie comes down soon after and is ready for school. He eats quickly and his grandma takes him to school.

"And now what Lizzie?" I ask.

"Do you even have to ask?" She asks me.

I smile and kiss her deeply again. I have never felt so in love in my entire life. "Will your mum be back any time soon?" I ask.

"She has errands to run." Lizzie replies.

"Good." I smile widely and we take on the living room.

XXXX

Frankie couldn't help but write to his friends about how his mom and Jerry were "in love" now. "What's in love?" Grace asked.

"It's when two people cant keep their hands or eyes off each other." One of the school boys replied.

Frankie read his lips and nodded. He then wrote _That's my mom and Jerry! _

"Finally!" Grace smiled at Frankie. "It seems like its about time for her to fall in love."

Frankie nodded and agreement and they continued to play.

XXXX

Marie stalked the shelves at her store. "Me brother is finally in love." She told Ally.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." She replied. "He spent the night with Lizzie last night. I only know because I saw them leave together, but I am sure of it, they are in love!"

"Good! It's about time." Ally told her. "For both of them."

"Yes, I agree."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TELL ME WHAT YA ALL THINK!


End file.
